


Avenger Kiddos™️

by thxwxntxrsxldxxr



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, I need to sleep now, If you are homophobic, Lesbian Shuri, M/M, Oops, and have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night, anyway, bisexual cassie lang, bisexual lila barton, but becomes peter and harley, go away, i wrote all the tags but it didn’t load so i had to do it all again, now my fingers hurt, shouldnt have said that, so drink some water, starts off with harley and cassie, then cassie and lila, trans cooper barton, who reads these anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxwxntxrsxldxxr/pseuds/thxwxntxrsxldxxr
Summary: The Avenger kiddos™️ create a groupchat. It goes as well as you can imagine...The adults create one after finding out about this.I don't know, I cant do summaries*Swearing is involved*
Relationships: Cassie Lang/Harley Keener, Cassie Lang/Lila Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, all the kiddos (as friends), and the avengers (as friends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter – peterBspider - 16  
> Shuri – MemeShuri - 16  
> Cassie – caSSie - 15  
> Lila – Sunshinelila - 14  
> Cooper – Coop77 - 15  
> Harley – HarleyK - 17  
> Wanda – ScarlettBitch – 18
> 
> Wanda has been adopted by the Barton’s.  
> Peter lives with Tony at SI.  
> Cassie lives with Scott and Hope.  
> Harley lives in Tennessee.
> 
> The kids group chat is on Snapchat but any other messages ae normal texts.

**peterBspider created group chat**

**peterBspider added MemeShuri, caSSie, Sunshinelila, Coop77, HarleyK and ScarlettBitch to chat**

**peterBspider named group _mini avengers_**

**peterBspider:** hi

**MemeShuri:** what’s this

**peterBspider:** I dunno. I’m bored and thought this would be fun cause we are all related to the avengers and kinda the same age. Y’know?

**MemeShuri:** mmkay

**caSSie:** so what u guys up to?

**Sunshinelila:** nothin u

**HarleyK renamed group chat 69 :)**

**HarleyK:** lol that’s better

**ScarlettBitch:** hehe

**MemeShuri:** omg

**Coop77:** what?

**MemeShuri:** You know the movie the ‘parent trap’?

**peterBspider:** yeah what about it

**MemeShuri:** the twins surname is Parker

**caSSie:** omg peter is hallie

**HarleyK:** peter your name is now hallie

**peterBspider:** what just happened?

**Sunshinelila:** lol hi hallie

**Coop77:** learn grammar whore

**Sunshinelila:** no bitch

**ScarlettBitch:** okay then. moving on

**caSSie:** we need to meet each other

**Sunshinelila:** we rly do!

**Coop77:** *really

**Sunshinelila:** shut up

**Coop77:** no

**ScarlettBitch:** are you guys all going to the SI opening

**peterBspider:** yeah

**MemeShuri:** Yeah

**Sunshinelila:** we r

**caSSie:** same

**HarleyK:** If I can get down there yeah

**ScarlettBitch:** nice

**MemeShuri:** can I get a waffle?

**peterBspider:** *fighting*

**caSSie:** can I please get a waffle?

**Sunshinelila:** hey I like your accent, where are you from?

**HarleyK:** *deep voice* I’m Liberian

**ScarlettBitch:** oh my bad

**peterBspider:** *whispering* I like your accent, where are you from?

**Coop77:** are we just ignoring the face Lila used actual grammar???

**Coop77:** [https://www.google.com/search?q=surprised+pikachu+face&sxsrf=ALeKk01Sx9WF2lLZZmmnTboYwj2WzZsznA:1594724989568&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiC1ZHEzczqAhWUrHEKHfLzCgoQ_AUoAXoECA4QAw&biw=1920&bih=937#imgrc=Jm6_RgQ9M6-vuM](https://www.google.com/search?q=surprised+pikachu+face&sxsrf=ALeKk01Sx9WF2lLZZmmnTboYwj2WzZsznA:1594724989568&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiC1ZHEzczqAhWUrHEKHfLzCgoQ_AUoAXoECA4QAw&biw=1920&bih=937#imgrc=Jm6_RgQ9M6-vuM)

**Sunshinelila:** fuck off

**HarleyK:** lAngUAgE

**peterBspider:** lAngUAgE

**MemeShuri:** lAngUAgE

**caSSie:** lAngUAgE

**Coop77:** lAngUAgE

**ScarlettBitch:** lAngUAgE

**Sunshinelila:** ur name is literally ScarlettBitch

**ScarlettBitch:** and? I’m an adult.

**ScarlettBitch:** and I know how to use grammar

**MemeShuri:** no sarcastic response Lila

**peterBspider:** really nothing?

**Coop77:** she threw her phone on the floor and left

**Sunshinelila:** I’m an idiot

**HarleyK:** she’s gonna kill you

**Coop77:** shit she’s back gtg

**ScarlettBitch:** what does gtg mean?

**peterBspider:** got to go

**ScarlettBitch:** okay bye

**MemeShuri:** no gtg means got to go

**ScarlettBitch:** oooh then I gtg

**HarleyK:** same bye

**peterBspider:** bye

**caSSie:** see ya

**MemeShuri:** bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short.

69 :)

  


**caSSie:** okay – serious question here peter

 **caSSie:** no vine included

 **caSSie:** at all

 **caSSie:** how did you take down Captain America?

 **peterBspider:** you won’t believe this but Mr Stark literally said to go for his legs

 **MemeShuri:** wait actually?

 **peterBspider:** yeah it was hilarious

 **Sunshinelila:** omg! guess what!

 **MemeShuri:** what?

 **Sunshinelila:** im so excited

 **HarleyK:** why?

 **ScarlettBitch:** what is it?

 **Coop77:** we are coming to the tower tomorrow.

 **Sunshinelila:** i was gonna say that

 **Coop77:** well you were taking too long so I said it

 **Sunshinelila:** little fucker

 **Coop77:** slag

 **ScarlettBitch:** Oh God

 **peterBspider:** what is it?

 **ScarlettBitch:** they’re fighting each other

 **HarleyK:** your are now the commentator

 **ScarlettBitch:** okay. Clint and Laura are out and Nate is upstairs so they are swearing at each other

 **ScarlettBitch:** Cooper just punched Lila in the face so she kicked him in the stomach

 **ScarlettBitch:** Cooper threw Lila into the table

 **ScarlettBitch:** Lila kicked him in the nuts

 **peterBspider:** ouch

 **ScarlettBitch:** oh fuck

 **ScarlettBitch:** Mom and dad are home and Cooper is lying on the floor screaming, Lila has a nosebleed and the glass table is smashed

 **MemeShuri:** oh fuck indeed

 **HarleyK:** can I get an ‘f’ in the chat for Cooper and Lila

 **peterBspider:** f

 **MemeShuri:** f

 **caSSie:** f

 **ScarlettBitch:** f

 **ScarlettBitch:** they are both grounded and have had their phones taken away

 **ScarlettBitch:** we aren’t coming to the compound early…

  


  


_HawkDad --- > Wanda_

**HawkDad:** What happened?

 **Wanda:** what do you mean?

 **HawkDad:** Why were they fighting?

 **Wanda:** I’m not going to repeat what was said

 **Wanda:** but here’s a screenshot

  


  


69 :)

  


**ScarlettBitch took a screenshot of chat**

_HawkDad --- > Wanda_

  


**Wanda sent a picture to HawkDad**

**HawkDad:** oh

 **Wanda:** yeah

 **HawkDad:** since when did you guys have a groupchat?

 **Wanda:** since, like, yesterday

 **HawkDad:** oh okay

 **HawkDad:** am I still saved as Daddy Hawk in your phone?

 **Wanda:** no you are HawkDad now. Why?

 **HawkDad:** no reason…


	3. Chapter 3

**Clint created a groupchat**

**Clint added Natasha, Steve, Tony, Thor, Bucky, Bruce, Pietro, Wanda, Sam, T’Challa, Vision, Loki and Scott to groupchat**

**Clint names groupchat Avengers**

**Clint changed their name to OG BirdBoy**

**OG BirdBoy:** the kiddos have a groupchat so I think we should have one to!

**Wanda:** please don’t call us the kiddos

**Wanda changed their name to ScarlettBitch**

**OG BirdBoy:** no and nice name

**ScarlettBitch:** why thankyou

**OG BirdBoy:** *gasp* I have a great name!

**OG BirdBoy changed their name to CawCaw Motherfuckers**

**Steve changed their name to StarSpangles**

**Natasha changed their name to Spider**

**Tony changed their name to GOD**

**Scott changed their name to SmallAnt**

**Thor changed their name to Lightning**

**Loki changed their name to TrickyBitch**

**Sam changed their name to BirdBoi**

**Bruce changed their name to GreenGiant**

**Pietro changed their name to Speedy**

**T’Challa changed their name to KingOfWakanda**

**Bucky changed their name to ColdSoldier**

**ScarlettBitch changed Visions name to Alexa**

**GOD:** why?

**CawCaw motherfuckers:** why not?

**StarSpangles:** This is going to go terribly

**ScarlettBitch:** steve please turn off capitals they scare me

**Lightning:** WHY DO CAPITALS SCARE YOU WITCH OF SCARLETT?

**ScarlettBitch:** they ruin the aesthetic

**ColdSoldier:** what the fuck is and assthetik?

**ColdSoldier:** astheetic

**ColdSoldier:** astthetiic

**ColdSoldier:** for fucks sake you know what I mean

**ScarlettBitch:** ask alexa

**GreenGiant:** who’s alexa?

**T’Challa:** omg please no

**ScarlettBitch:** no regrets 😎

69 :)

**ScarlettBitch:** everyone stare at your phone and start laughing

**MemeShuri:** okay but why?

**ScarlettBitch:** the adults made a group chat and I wanna see what they say

**peterBspider:** okay

**caSSie:** but won’t they know you said to?

**HarleyK:** say we kicked you out cause you are on the adults one

**ScarlettBitch:** smart

**Sunshinelila:** start laughing in..

**Sunshinelila:** 3

**Sunshinelila:** 2

**Sunshinelila:** 1

**Sunshinelila:** now

Avengers

**GOD:** why is peter laughing at his screen?

**KingOfWakanda:** Shuri is doing it to…

**CawCaw motherfuckers:** Lila and Cooper are aswell

**SmallAnt:** same with Cassie

**StarSpangles:** What did you do Wanda?

**ScarlettBitch:** I don’t know!

**BirdBoi:** what about the kiddos groupchat?

**ScarlettBitch:** I got kicked from it cause i’m in this one

**Spider:** oh god it’s getting worse

**GOD:** make it stop!

**KingOfWakanda:** please i’ll do anything. Anything!

**ScarlettBitch took a screenshot of chat**

**TrickyBitch:** that was good for your level of pranks

**ScarlettBitch:** why thank you

**GOD:** wait so you are still in the other groupchat?

**ScarlettBitch:** yep

**Spider:** huh

**ColdSoldier:** wait if you don’t like capitals who does your name have two in?

**ScarlettBitch:** aesthetic

**CawCaw Motherfucker:** teenagers…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. Hopefully it’s longer!

Harley —> Cassie

**Harley:** hey

**Cassie:** hi

**Harley:** we should probably tell the others soon

**Cassie:** okay. but if my dad finds out because of them I will personally murder you all

**Harley:** fair enough

69 :)

**caSSie:** me and harley have an announcement

**HarleyK:** you can’t tell anyone else though

**peterBspider:** okay

**MemeShuri:** depends

**caSSie:** shuri I have already warned harley I will murder you all of this gets out

**Sunshinelila:** we promise

**ScarlettBitch:** I won’t say a thing

**Coop77:** yeah

**HarleyK:** okay. cass you say

**caSSie:** okay

**caSSie:** me and harley are dating

**ScarlettBitch:** really?

**HarleyK:** yeah. promise you won’t tell?

**Sunshinelila:** not a word

**MemeShuri:** wow. i’m happy for you guys

**Coop77:** how long has it been?

**caSSie:** almost 8 months

**HarleyK:** yeah. we were texting a bit during the blip and then it just felt right

**peterBspider:** but none of us have actually met?

**caSSie:** a few days after the snap all the avengers family had a small funeral for you guys and we exchanged numbers cause we were the only teens there

**ScarlettBitch:** aww cute 🥺

**caSSie:** thank you!

**HarleyK:** well I got to go now

**MemeShuri:** bye

**peterBspider:** see ya

**ScarlettBitch:** bye

Avengers

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** umm guys

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** I need some help

**GreenGiant:** let me guess

**GreenGiant:** your stuck in the vents

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** maybe…

**Spider:** which vent?

**GOD:** he’s in East wing vent 15

**StarSpangles:** how do you know?

**GOD:** I have cameras everywhere…

**CawCaw Motherfucker:** can you help me please?

**Spider:** i’ll be there in five minutes but I am bringing my camera

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** aww fuck

**ColdSoldier:** don’t use that language around my boyfriend

**ColdSoldier:** shit

**ColdSoldier:** I mean he’s a boy and he is my friend

**ColdSoldier:** aw fuck

**Lightning:** WHY DO YOU SAY AW FUCK MY COLD FRIEND?

**Spider:** because he just admitted him and star spangles are dating

**Lighting:** OH WELL THEN, I AM HAPPY FOR YOU TWO

**GOD:** did that really just happen?

**StarSpangles:** yes.

**StarSpangles:** good one buck

**ColdSoldier:** sorry. i’d everyone cool with this?

**Spider:** we have literally been waiting all year for you guys to finally admit it

**GreenGiant:** yeah. It was pretty obvious

**Speedy:** aww i’m happy for you guys!

**ScarlettBitch:** same :)

69 :)

**ScarlettBitch:** guysssss!!!!!!

**Sunshinelila:** what???

**ScarlettBitch:** bucky and steve finally admitted they are dating!

**peterBspider:** omgomgomgomg!

**HarleyK:** really??

**ScarlettBitch:** YESSSS!

**Coop77:** finally!

**ScarlettBitch:** that’s what I thought!

**MemeShuri:** damn I with I was with you guys

**caSSie:** same :( but i’m really happy for bucky and steve

**peterBspider:** yeah you guys need to visit soon :(

**MemeShuri:** we really do :(


	5. Chapter 5

69 :)

**peterBspider:** fuck

**MemeShuri:** shit

**caSSie:** what have we done

**HarleyK:** we are gonna die

**Coop77:** were already dead

**Sunshinelila:** *internal screaming*

**ScarlettBitch:** what did you guys do?

**peterBspider:** you’ll see….

**ScarlettBitch:** i’m scared

**MemeShuri:** you should be…

Avengers:

**GOD:** what the fuck just happened?

**Spider:** i’m gonna kill them

**GreenGiant:** was it really that bad nat?

**ColdSoldier:** yes. Yes it was

**StarSpangles:** it was pretty bad

**Speedy:** how do you know it was them?

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** who else would put glitter grenades all around the tower, cover the soap in nail varnish, zip-tie all the drawers and cabinets, put food dye in everyone’s shampoo and stole the tv?

**ScarlettBitch:** oh that’s what they did

69 :)

**ScarlettBitch:** yeah, you guys need to hide

Avengers:

**SmallAnt:** but only peter and wanda are at the tower and wanda didn’t even know what happened?

**Lighting:** IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE MAN OF SPIDERS THEN

**ColdSoldier:** where is he?

**KingOfWakanda:** I can’t find shuri

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** lila and cooper have gone to

**SmallAnt:** and cassie

**TrickyBitch:** this is gonna be fun…

**GOD:** where the fuck are they?

**Alexa:** none of the teenagers can be detected in the tower Mr. Stark

**StarSpangles:** WHY IS MY SHIELD PINK?

**StarSpangles:** IM GOING TO KILL THEM

**StarSpangles:** WHERE ARE THEY?

**GOD:** we don’t know

69 :)

**peterBspider:** wanda help I can hear the avengers coming

**peterBspider:** wanda

**peterBspider:** wanda

**peterBspider:** wanda

**ScarlettBitch:** I can’t do anything i’m with them

**HarleyK:** go on the ceiling

**peterBspider:** I AM ON THE CEILING!!

**caSSie:** shit dads coming

**Coop77:** lila where are you?

**Sunshinelila:** moms closet

**Coop77:** oh i’m in dads lol

**MemeShuri:** i’m hiding in Buckys old house

**ScarlettBitch:** peter we are coming round the corner

**peterBspider:** shitshitshitshit

**ScarlettBitch:** 3 seconds

**ScarlettBitch:** 2 seconds

**peterBspider:** what do i dbsksifuhejw

**ScarlettBitch:** they found him….


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on holiday tomorrow so i won’t have much time to write sorry. I will try to get the next chapter out tonight but it might have to wait. anyways enjoy!

Avengers:

**SmallAnt:** we need a better name for this chat

 **CawCaw Motherfuckers:** we do

 **GreenGiant:** whats the kiddos ones?

 **ScarlettBitch:** 69 :)

 **GOD:** Harley?

 **ScarlettBitch:** yep

 **StarSpangles:** whos Harley?

 **GOD:** you know when the Mandarin attacked and Killian took Pepper?

 **StarSpangles:** oh yeah you told me about them

 **GOD:** Harley shot me with a potato gun then let me stay in his shed and helped with my suit

 **ColdSoldier:** wasn’t he like 7?

 **GOD:** 10 but yeah. It was ages ago though so hes 17 now

 **GOD:** he lives in Tennessee

 **TrickyBitch:** ahh I want to meet this Harley boy

 **GOD:** he’d love that

 **GreenGiant:** wasn’t he at the memorial after the snap

 **GOD:** yeah I think he knows Cassie

 **SmallAnt:** shes never mentioned him?

Scott —> Cassie

**Dad:** do you know a Harley?

 **Peanut:** yeah. He was at the memorial

 **Dad:** you’ve never mentioned him?

 **Peanut:** guess it never came up. Why?

 **Dad:** just wondering…

69 :)

**caSSie:** I think dad knows about me and Harls…

 **peterBspider:** none of us have said anything

 **HarleyK:** why do you think he knows?

 **caSSie:** one sec

Scott —> Cassie

**Peanut took a screenshot of chat**

**69 :)**

**caSSie sent a picture to chat**

**ScarlettBitch:** I’ll send one of the adult chat

Avengers:

**ScarlettBitch took a screenshot of chat**

69 :)

**ScarlettBitch sent a picture to chat**

**HarleyK:** im sure it will be fine Cass

 **caSSie:** it better…

Avengers:

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** we still don’t have a good name 😭

 **SmallAnt:** I know :(

**GOD changed chat name to Avengers ASSemble**

**StarSpangles:** why do I feel like that’s directed towards me?

 **GOD:** because it is

 **ColdSoldier:** he does have a nice ass ;)

 **GreenGiant:** to much information…

 **SmallAnt:** omg cassie told me about that meme

 **Speedy:** what is a meme?

 **ScarlettBitch:** oh brother 😂

 **Speedy:** what?

 **StarSpangles:** is a meme the same as a vine? I heard peter talking about them

 **ScarlettBitch:** can I please can peter to the chat just for this?

 **GOD:** fine. But only because this will be funny

 **ColdSoldier:** Shuri taught me about them

 **KingOfWakanda:** I suppose we should add her to

 **TrickyBitch:** can we add the other kiddos to? I want to see what they are like

 **ScarlettBitch:** this is gonna be hilarious…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh! two updates in one night!

Avengers ASSemble:

**peterBspider:** okay. So a vine is a short funny video that is normally someone saying something stupid or someone getting hurt

**MemeShuri:** rip vine

**StarSpangles:** why is that funny though?

**caSSie:** it just is

**GOD:** but why?

**HarleyK:** let me show you an example

**HarleyK:** <https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zmEebWEkKWY>

**Lightning:** ahh I see now small adults. It is a funny video with no purpose

**Sunshinelila:** see even the god gets it?

**TrickyBitch:** he will forget within an hour

**ScarlettBitch:** fair enough

**Speedy:** so what’s a meme?

**Coop77:** a meme is just a picture or sometimes a few pictures with text

**MemeShuri:** it normally has a meaning or is making fun if someone

**StarSpangles:** but thats not funny it’s just mean

**peterBspider:** it’s not mean cause it’s making fun of mean people

**caSSie:** like katie hopkins *shudder*

**SmallAnt:** can you show us an example?

**Sunshinelila:** *insert any meme here* (a/n I can’t figure out how to paste it in from my phone. I know i’m stupid 😂)

**KingOfWakanda:** how is that funny?

**MemeShuri:** just go with it brother

**GOD:** i’m so confused

**HarleyK:** so is my will to live

**HarleyK:** oh wait. I don’t have one

**peterBspider:** mood

**caSSie:** actually me though

**GreenGiant:** are you guys okay?

**Sunshinelila:** just peachy thanks

**Speedy:** huh?

**ScarlettBitch:** I still find it crazy how just 12 minutes makes us act like completely different generations

**Coop77:** this bitch empty

**Alexa:** yeet

**CawCaw Motherfucker:** cooper

**MemeShuri:** lAngUAgE

**GOD:** wait you guys know about that to?

**peterBspider:** it’s a meme

**StarSpangles:** im a meme?

**ColdSoldier:** yeah. it’s quite famous actually

**StarSpangles:** nice

69 :)

**HarleyK:** i’m hungry

**peterBspider:** and i’m depressed what’s new?

**MemeShuri:** lol mood

**caSSie:** harley can u come to san francisco soon

**HarleyK:** yeah but what about scott

**caSSie:** he’s in mississippi for two weeks

**Sunshinelila:** can we all come

**caSSie:** probably. let me ask

Scott —> cassie

**Peanut:** can my friends stay at the house with me when you are out next week?

**Dad:** who?

**Peanut:** the avenger kids

**Dad:** one sec

Avengers ASSemble:

**SmallAnt:** can I trust the kiddos in my house for two weeks?

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** my kids?

**SmallAnt:** yeah

**GOD:** peter and harley?

**SmallAnt:** yeah

**KingOfWakanda:** shuri?

**SmallAnt:** yeah

**ScarlettBitch:** of course you can trust us. i’m an adult after all! And harley is almost 18!

**GOD:** no. you can’t trust them. They will burn your house down

**ScarlettBitch:** no we won’t!

**BirdBoi:** you guys do realise they are going to do it anyway right?

**ColdSoldier:** what if I was there to? i’m a responsible adult

**MemeShuri:** you know we are still in this right?

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** shit

**peterBspider:** and sorry mr lang but we would do it anyway

**caSSie:** please dad?

**SmallAnt:** fine. But bucky has to be there at all times and any mess needs to be cleared up before I am home. Clear?

**caSSie:** omg yes. Thank you dad!

**Sunshinelila:** yay!

**Coop77:** this is gonna be awesome

**GOD removed peterBspider, MemeShuri, caSSie, Sunshinelila, Coop77 and HarleyK from the chat.**


	9. Chapter 9

**69 :)**

**caSSie:** ahhh you guys are coming tomorrow!!

**MemeShuri:** i’m so excited! My brother is letting me come in his private jet!

**Sunshinelila:** lucky. Dad is driving us in the morning

**peterBspider:** aha dad has booked me a jet and we are picking up harley

**HarleyK:** what time are you getting to mine

**peterBspider:** umm 11ish I think

**HarleyK:** mmkay

**ScarlettBitch:** we should get there at 1

**Coop77:** if lila doesn’t make us get a starbucks

**Sunshinelila:** hey. You always want one to!

**ScarlettBitch:** she’s right coop

**Coop77:** ugh

Avengers ASSemble:

**StarSpangles:** you got everything buck?

**ColdSoldier:** yes steve. That’s the fifth time you’ve asked me

**SmallAnt:** and your sure your are okay with this?

**ColdSoldier:** yes. i’m close with wanda and shuri and harley seems cool. Peters a bit annoying but the others seem nice

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** all I have to say is good luck

69 :)

**peterBspider:** harley get your ass out here

**HarleyK:** can we get coffee?

**peterBspider:** there’s literally a costa on board. Now hurry up

**HarleyK:** one sec

**caSSie:** god I can’t waittt!

**ScarlettBitch:** we should probably add bucky to this chat whilst he is staying with us

**MemeShuri:** yeah

**MemeShuri added ColdSoldier to the chat.**

**ColdSoldier:** Hi

**Sunshinelila:** hey

**Coop77:** your metal arm is awesome dude

**ColdSoldier:** That’s what Peter said

**peterBspider:** it is though!

**MemeShuri:** white wolf my man

**ColdSoldier:** Sup shuri

**ScarlettBitch:** hey buck

**ColdSoldier:** Why do you guys have this?

**peterBspider:** cause I was bored

**caSSie:** look. ur awesome dude. But we have a things against capitals and grammer in general so…

**ColdSoldier:** gotcha

**Sunshinelila:** nice

69 :)

**caSSie:** YOU GUYS ARE COMING TODAY!!1!!1!2

**peterBspider:** I knowwwww

**MemeShuri:** i’m getting on the jet now!

**Sunshinelila:** we’ve been in the car for almost two hours

**Coop77:** and someone stole my charger so I am on 38%

**HarleyK:** oof

**ScarlettBitch:** I want coffee

**MemeShuri:** mood

**ColdSoldier:** i’ll get there in about 3 hours

**caSSie:** ahhhhh. I can’t wait!

Avengers ASSemble:

**SmallAnt:** I have cameras set up so if anything terrible happens i’ll be alerted bucky

**ColdSoldier:** okay. The kids are really excited

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** wanda and lila have been singing the same song for the past half and hour and my ears are bleeding

**Spider:** take out your hearing aids dumbass

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** cooper says if he has to suffer I do to

**ColdSoldier:** oof

**StarSpangles:** what does that mean? Is it a vine?

**ColdSoldier:** I forgot you guys are old. it’s just a saying

**GOD:** you are literally 100

**ColdSoldier:** and i’m not a boomer

**TrickyBitch:** oooh roasted

**ColdSoldier:** lmao


	10. chapter 10

69 :)

**peterBspider:** we are like 5 mins away come outside

 **caSSie:** mmkay

 **ColdSoldier:** i’ve been here for 20 minutes hurry up bitches

 **HarleyK:** I knew there was a reason I liked you

 **ColdSoldier:** why thank you

 **MemeShuri:** i’ll be 10 minutes

 **ScarlettBitch:** we are 3 mins away

 **Sunshinelila:** ahhhh. I can’t wait to see you guys!

 **caSSie:** i’m outside hurry up!!

 **Coop77:** just coming up the driveway

 **caSSie:** bucky where are u?

 **ColdSoldier:** i’m on the roof

 **peterBspider:** i’m so glad u are staying with us and not one of the other avengers

 **HarleyK:** I think the only other decent one would be loki or maybe pietro

**caSSie sent a video to the chat**

_*video*_

_Bucky is perched at the edge of the roof about to jump. “i’m gonna jump” he shouts. From behind the camera and on can hear cassie say “do a flip!” Bucky does a backflip as he jumps off the roof before landing perfectly in the spider-man pose._

**peterBspider:** **🤣🤣**

The barton’s car pulls up in the driveway. Before it had even stopped lila jumps out and runs to cassie “CASSIE!!” the two girls hug as wanda comes over and joins. Cooper gets out the car and fist bumps bucky.

**caSSie:** the barton’s are here!!

Peter and harley are racing down the driveway. Peter obviously faster but harley is throwing stones at him to slow him down. They end up getting to the house at about the same time and sprint up to the girls, cooper and bucky. Just as they are about to say hi they all hear a jet landing and turn to where Shuri is running out of the jet to greet them. “Shuri!” they all scream (minus bucky) as they race to hug her. “Come inside and pick and room guys!” cassie says leading them inside.

Harley and cooper are sharing a room. Cassie, lila and shuri are too. Peter is with bucky and wanda.

69 :)

**caSSie:** everyone get ur asses down here it’s movie night

 **ColdSoldier:** i’ll make popcorn wanda get the sweets

 **ScarlettBitch:** yes sir

 **peterBspider:** what are we watching

 **HarleyK:** tangled

 **Sunshinelila:** yes

 **MemeShuri:** perfection

After bucky brought in the popcorn everyone sat down and watched the film. Peter and harley were on beanbags, the girls all on one sofa, cooper on an armchair and bucky on the floor. “let’s play truth or dare” shuri said when the credits started playing. “that’s for kids” cooper said back. “yeah but I never got to play it so we are now.” Shuri countered. “fair enough” cooper shrugged and twisted so he was facing the others. “let’s switch it up a bit though – everyone change their contacts to the same thing so we don’t know who are daring or who dared us” peter explained to the teens. Everyone nodded and got out their phones.

69 :)

**peterBspider changed everyone’s contact name to bitch.**

**bitch:** who’s starting

 **bitch:** I will

 **bitch:** okay. Who do you like most out of this group?

 **bitch:** peter. Truth or dare

 **bitch:** dare

 **bitch:** go out side and scream any vine you like

 **bitch:** let’s go

The teens got up and went outside. They all got out their phones to film apart from lila who started shouting “it is Wednesday my dudes.” Then proceeded to scream till everyone joined in. “nice.” Harley said as they walked back inside.

**bitch:** truth or dare

 **bitch:** truth

 **bitch:** what is your deepest darkest secret

 **bitch:** I still don’t know my boyfriends middle name but it’s too far into the relationship to ask and he thinks I know

 **bitch:** lol that’s such a me thing to do

 **bitch:** truth or dare

  1. **bitch:** dare



**bitch:** when you get picked up ignore clint the whole time

 **bitch:** oooh hes not gonna like that

 **bitch:** that’s the whole point

 **bitch:** wait do you know who I am

 **bitch:** yeah

 **bitch:** how

 **bitch:** i’m a spy remember

 **bitch:** oh yeah lol

**bitch changed everyone’s names back to original**


	11. chapter 11

Harley —> Cassie

**HarleyK:** hey cass i’m really sorry but i’m breaking up with you

**HarleyK:** it’s not you! it’s just… i’m gay

**caSSie:** it’s fine

**caSSie:** I think i’m bisexual to

**HarleyK:** wait your okay?

**caSSie:** yeah – it was getting awkward anyways

**HarleyK:** also I have a crush on someone else

**caSSie:** spill

**HarleyK:** I won’t say who but he is in our group but i’m pretty sure he’s straight as he has had a girlfriend

**caSSie:** does he have brown hair

**HarleyK:** yeah

**caSSie:** is his ex mj

**HarleyK:** yeah…

**caSSie:** does he like you back

**HarleyK:** no

**caSSie:** liar he likes you back

**caSSie:** trust me

69 :)

**HarleyK:** okay - i’m just gonna say it

**HarleyK:** me and cass have broken up cause i’m gay

**caSSie:** and i’m bisexual

**peterBspider:** well in that case i’m bisexual to

**MemeShuri:** i’m lesbian

**Coop77:** I think i’m trans

**Sunshinelila:** i’m bi

**ColdSoldier:** i’m gay if that helps

**ScarlettBitch:** hate to be the one to say it. But the boyfriend kinda gave it away buck

**ColdSoldier:** aww man

**peterBspider:** coop what do you identify as

**Coop77:** still he/him but I think it might become they/them soon. i’m not sure yet though

**MemeShuri:** okay. Any other announcements

**caSSie:** i’m feeling bold

**caSSie:** I have a crush on one of you guys

**Sunshinelila:** me to. who’s yours

**caSSie:** say urs to. On the count of three

**peterBspider:** 1

**peterBspider:** 2

**peterBspider:** 3

**caSSie:** lila

**Sunshinelila:** cassie

**MemeShuri:** aww. You guys should get together then!

**Sunshinelila:** okay. Cassie will you go out with me?

**caSSie:** yes!!

**ScarlettBitch:** #powercouple

**ColdSoldier:** #couplegoals

**caSSie:** your turn harls

**HarleyK:** I have a crush to

**MemeShuri:** who

**HarleyK:** peter

**peterBspider:** really?

**HarleyK:** yeah…

**peterBspider:** I like you to

**HarleyK:** then get your ass over here boyfriend

**ScarlettBitch:** aww two new couples in one night

**caSSie:** yeah. uwu

**Coop77:** never say that again

**caSSie:** nope. Uwu

**MemeShuri:** wait peter am I still your wifey for lifey

**peterBspider:** of course!!!

**MemeShuri:** good

**ColdSoldier:** do you guys want me to tell the adults so you don’t have to

**Sunshinelila:** yeah. if that’s okay with u cass

**caSSie:** yeah that would be nice

**peterBspider:** go for it

**HarleyK:** what he said

**Coop77:** can you not say i’m trans. i’m not ready for everyone to know just yet

**ColdSoldier:** that’s fine

Avengers ASSemble:

**ColdSoldier:** I have an announcement. Its not about me it’s about the kids

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** are they alright?

**ColdSoldier:** yeah they’re all fine

**StarSpangles:** go ahead

**ColdSoldier:** okay. Lila, cassie and peter are bisexual. Harley is gay. Peter and harley are going out and so are lila and cassie. Also shuri is lesbian. Before you ask about anything they all wanted me to say it so they don’t get bombarded with questions. they were nervous so please don’t ask about it until they are ready

**GOD:** of course. and can I just say if any of you aren’t okay with any of that then we will be having a discussion and if you bully them then you will be kicked out of the tower and the avengers

69 :)

**ColdSoldier:** I told them. Nobody minds but they are holding back questions until you guys are ready

**ScarlettBitch:** also tony said he would kick them out if they were homophobic

**peterBspider:** absolute legend

69 :)

**caSSie:** what are the adults names on their chat

**ColdSoldier:** there really boring – take my phone and change them lol

**peterBspider:** omg thank you mr. bucky

Avengers ASSemble:

**ColdSoldier changed their name to Mr. Jesus**

**Mr. Jesus changed GOD’s name to Moneybags**

**Mr. Jesus changed lightning’s name to Pikichu**

**Mr. Jesus changed Speedy’s name to Turbo**

**Mr. Jesus changed Spiders name to Mommy spider**

**Mr. Jesus changed TrickyBitchs name to Queen of Snek**

**Mr. Jesus changed KingOfWakandas name to He froze**

**Mr. Jesus changed StarSpangles name to Captain righteousness**

**Mr. Jesus changed SmallAnts name to Scottyboi**

**Mr. Jesus changed CawCaw Motherfuckers name to The vents**

**Mr. Jesus changed Alexas name to actually this one can stay**

**Mr. Jesus changed actually this on can stays name to Alexa**

**Mr. Jesus changed BirdBois name to Annoying**

**Captain righteousness:** kids?

**Mr. Jesus:** hiya

**The vents:** why am I ‘the vents’

**Mr. Jesus:** cause ur always in the vents

**He froze:** why am I he froze?

**Mr. Jesus:** cause you froze

**Mr. Jesus:** anyway byeeee

69 :)

**ColdSoldier changed their name to Mr. Jesus**

**Mr. Jesus:** I don’t mind but why did we have that discussion over text – we are all in the same house

**HarleyK:** I didn’t know if everyone was awake but I wanted to get it off my chest so I did

**caSSie:** what he said

**Mr. Jesus:** oh okay


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do their trip to ikea as a separate oneshot so the next chapter (which i still need to write) will only cover the main story. The oneshot will probably take me a while as i am quite busy so i don’t know when it will be up.   
> Enjoy!

Avengers ASSemble:

**The vents:** oh scott you owe me twenty quid

**Scottyboi:** why

**The vents:** peter and harley

**Scottyboi:** oh yeah

**Moneybags:** did you guys bet about them?

**Scottyboi:** no clint did

**The vents:** you agreed

**Scottyboi:** no I thought they would be together already

**The vents:** true

**Moneybags:** unbelievable

**Captain righteousness:** i’m bored

**Annoying:** your always bored

**The vents:** you are

**Moneybag:** yeah. Or hungry

**The vents:** I mean your right but still. rude

**Mommy spider:** clint you sound like you were in budapest

**The vents:** oh god I do

**Pikichu:** what happened in budapest?

**Mommy spider:** you will never know

**Moneybags:** shit goblin

**Mommy spider:** fuck waffle

**Moneybags:** twat nugget

**Mommy spider:** bitch canoe

**Captain righteousness:** that’s enough

**Moneybags:** buzzkill

69 :)

**caSSie:** you guys are leaving tomorrow 🥺

**Sunshinelila:** i’m gonna miss you all

**MemeShuri:** same :(

**peterBspider:** we need to meet again soon

**HarleyK:** yeah we do

Avengers ASSemble:

**Scottyboi:** how are the kids?

**Mr. Jesus:** fine. they’re sad their leaving though

**Scottyboi:** fair enough

**The vents:** i’m bored

**Mommy spider:** again? You were bored earlier

**The vents:** but i’m really bored right now

**Moneybags:** same

**Captain righteousness:** what can we do?

**Queen of Snek:** thor just blew up the toaster again so let’s go buy a new one

**ScarlettBitch:** all of us?

**Queen of Snek:** why not?

**Moneybags:** bet i’m gonna own another ikea by the end of the day

**Mr. Jesus:** probably

**ScarlettBitch:** which one are we going to?

Bucky —> Wanda

**Bucky:** are you thinking what i’m thinking?

**Wanda:** yep

**Bucky:** good

Avengers ASSemble:

**Moneybags:** the closest one is in buffalo

**Scottyboi:** to buffalo!

69 :)

**ScarlettBitch:** everyone we are going to buffalo!

**Mr. Jesus:** cause the avengers are going shopping for a toaster

**Sunshinelila:** where?

**Mr. Jesus:** ikea

**ScarlettBitch:** don’t tell them you are coming

**Coop77:** how are we meant to get there?

**caSSie:** I have janets old suit in the basement so I can fly there

**peterBspider:** I can swing someone there with me

**MemeShuri:** i’ll come with you peter

**Coop77:** me and lila can ride motorbikes

**HarleyK:** I have an ironman suit

**Mr. Jesus:** perfect

**ScarlettBitch:** get there quickly then hide

Avengers ASSemble:

**Moneybags:** everyone come downstairs

**Mommy spider:** coming

69 :)

**Sunshinelila:** were here

**Mr. Jesus:** we are in the jet about five minutes away

**Coop77:** okay

**ScarlettBitch:** where are you guys all hiding

**peterBspider:** i’m on the ceiling

**MemeShuri:** i’m in the cutlery aisle

**Sunshinelila:** i’m in the vents

**Mr. Jesus:** your so much like clint

**Mr. Jesus:** but clints annoying

**Mr. Jesus:** you nice

**Sunshinelila:** thanks?

**Coop77:** i’m in an avengers themed bunk bed

**HarleyK:** i’m in a princess doll house

**caSSie:** i’m on the top of the door

**ScarlettBitch:** cool – we are just about to land

The avengers touch down the jet and walk out. All of them are there – tony steve bucky sam thor loki clint scott t’challa wanda pietro and even vision. They walk in as the staffs mouths drop open. 

69 :)

**caSSie:** they just walked in

**caSSie:** i’ll follow them

**peterBspider:** I see them

As tony is about to start speaking they all hear a shriek followed by a familiar laughter.

69 :)

**HarleyK:** is everyone okay?

**peterBspider:** shuri just

**peterBspider:** got stabbed by a

**peterBspider:** a fork

**MemeShuri:** it’s not funny!

**caSSie:** shit lila are you okay

**Sunshinelila:** yeah i’m fine

**Coop77:** what happened

**caSSie:** she fell out

**Coop77:** of the vents?

**Sunshinelila:** I was laughing to much and I slipped

**HarleyK:** christ

Clint froze as he saw someone fall out the vents. It was a young girl. About lilas age. Wait? That was lila.

Tony recognised that laughter. It was a young boys. Then another boy started laughing. Fuck. It was harley and peter.

T’challa heard the scream and and groaned. He knew that sound all to well. Shuri was here.

Scott sported something flying around, he thought it was just a fly till he noticed the red. Was that janets suit? No, her suits in his basement with cassie and the- It was cassie in the air.

“Shit.” The adults all said at the same time apart from wanda and bucky who were still laughing at shuri and lilas pain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long - it has been sitting in my drafts for almost a week. this will probably be the last update to this fic as i have no inspiration for it and i am starting school again soon.
> 
> Rip Chadwick Boseman, you will be missed 💔

69 :)

**peterBspider:** harley cooper are u guys still hiding

 **HarleyK:** yeah

 **Coop77:** yeah

 **ScarlettBitch:** we know you are all here there’s no point hiding

 **Sunshinelila:** true. But why not cause as much trouble as possible but never get caught?

 **HarleyK:** might as well

 **Mr. Jesus:** whatever your doing - do it quick we are almost at the toasters

 **Coop77:** harley go to the wood section

 **HarleyK:** okay

“what’s was that?” bucky asked knowing full well it was cooper crashing 3 tonnes of wood to the floor.

“I dunno but I bet it’s the kids.” Clint said sighing.

The group walked over to the noise to find almost all the wood planks from one of the shelves on the floor. Tony looked around for the kids but couldn’t see any sign of them.

“no way they got away that quick.” Natasha said in disbelief but inside she was almost proud of the teens for being so silent.

“they must be hiding.” Wanda turned her laugh into a cough. She nudged bucky so he looked up to see harley clinging on to coopers arm while trying not to fall from the rafters.

“look around.” Steve said wanting to get this over with.

After a few minutes or looking and wanda and bucky distracting the adults, the two boys had managed to get away from them.

69 :)

**ScarlettBitch:** we have a toaster so hurry up – we are about to pay

 **caSSie:** ill be there in a sec

 **Sunshinelila:** peter get another toaster

 **peterBspider:** why

 **Sunshinelila:** you’ll see

 **peterBspider:** mmkay

“how many toasters did you get steve?” nat asked

“two. Why?” the soldier replied.

“there’s only one in there.” Clint said looking into the cart they had.

“oh - i’ll go get another one.” Steve began walking off.

“guys what’s that over there?” bucky asked the group. Mission toaster was ago.

“there’s nothing there elsa.” Tony said.

“no. there’s something I see it to.” Wanda joined.

“there’s nothing there guys.” Loki gave them a confused look.

As the group were distracted peter slipped another toaster into their cart and ran away before anyone could notice.

“huh. Maybe it’s just my eyes.” Bucky said realising peter had done his part.

“hey guys – I got a red toast- what?” steve walked back over to the group with a toaster in his arms.

“there was only one there a minute ago?” clint looked around i’m confusion.

“I bet it was the kids.” Tony sighed.

“oh hi dad.” Lila came to join the group.

“was that you guys? The extra toaster?” clint glared at his daughter.

“what do you mean?”

“you put an extra toaster on our cart.”

“there’s no toaster in there.” Lila was a good actress but was still trying hard not to laugh at the groups faces when they turned around to find their cart empty.

“what? How? Huh?” sam said staring in disbelief.

“you guys are getting old.” Lila laughed as she walked off.

Harley saw her leave the group and sprinted over “you guys would not believe what just happened!”

“what? Is anyone hurt?” steve rushes over to the boy.

Harley started explaining how abbie had managed to break her arm climbing up a ladder.

“is she here?” thor asked the teen.

“no but she was on facetime to me as it happened.” Harley spotted the three toasters cassie had put back into the avengers cart “anyway – I got to go and call her back.” He ran off before anyone could ask more questions.

“okay what the fuck?” sam said pointing to their cart.

69 :)

**ScarlettBitch:** you guys better have something big we are about to leave

 **HarleyK:** trust me we have

 **Mr. Jesus:** okay but do it quick

“done!” peter shouted.

Harley ran over quick with a mischievous grin on his face. “this is gonna be awesome.”

Cassie and lila hopped onto the red lawnmower as harley and cooper got onto the green one. They revved the engines and began riding up and down the aisles.

“what was that?” loki asked.

Wanda burst out laughing as she saw cassie almost fly off a lawnmower. Bucky followed suit when peter dropped down from the rafters and knocked harley off.

“they are in so much trouble when we get home.” Tony grumbled as he walked over to the teens.

“he’s coming! Quick!” bucky screamed at the teens. They all twisted round to see a very angry tony stark marching towards them.

Harley flicked his wrist and a suit formed around him, cassie shrunk leaving cooper and lila to drive off by themselves. Shuri sprinted to the door and jumped onto coopers lawnmower just as he drove out. Peter crawled along the walls before swinging out. Bucky and wanda sprinted out following the teens.

The avengers ran out to catch them completely forgetting about their toasters.


	17. Chapter 7

Avengers ASSemble:

**ScarlettBitch added peterBspider, MemeShuri, caSSie, HarleyK, Sunshinelila and Coop77 to the chat.**

**ColdSoldier:** hey shuri

**MemeShuri:** white wolf! what’s up my man

**ColdSoldier:** the sky 😎

**peterBspider:** omg mr bucky winter soldier white wolf sir!

**ColdSoldier:** just bucky, kid please

**peterBspider:** sorry mr bucky. But you know memes?

**ColdSoldier:** i was stuck in wakanda with shuri. If course I do

**MemeShuri:** he is an honorary gen z peter

**peterBspider:** *gasp* this is the greatest day of my life!

**GOD:** what did I just witness?

**HarleyK:** sup fuckers

**SmallAnt:** so your harley?

**HarleyK:** right I am

**SmallAnt:** huh

**caSSie:** dad stop being weird

**SmallAnt:** i’m not being weird

**caSSie:** you are

**Sunshinelila:** are all the avengers in this chat?

**StarSpangles:** yep. Everyone say hi

**ColdSoldier:** hey

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** hi kiddos

**ScarlettBitch:** please stop calling us that

**CawCaw Motherfuckers:** never

**GOD:** hi

**GreenGiant:** hello

**Alexa:** hi

**Speedy:** hey

**KingOfWakanda:** greetings

**Spider:** hey

**Lighting:** hello small adults

**BirdBoi:** sup

**TrickyBitch:** so you guys are the ones who pranked us? **peterBspider:** no….

**TrickyBitch:** I think it was amazing

**caSSie:** wait. aren’t you the guy who tried to take over new york?

**TrickyBitch:** yes. But I was mind controlled and have apologised

**Coop77:** that’s awesome dude

**TrickyBitch:** being mind controlled?

**HarleyK:** no. taking over new york

**Sunshinelila:** it’s was pretty cool

**TrickyBitch:** wait really?

**MemeShuri:** umm yes!

**TrickyBitch:** how old are you guys?

**caSSie:** 15

**Sunshinelila:** 14

**Coop77:** 15

**MemeShuri:** 16

**HarleyK:** 17

**ScarlettBitch:** 18

**peterBspider:** 16

**TrickyBitch:** in midguardian years I am about 17 so I believe I count as what you call gen z

**peterBspider:** this day keeps getting better!!

**GOD:** woah woah woah. You guys are here for a reason so can we get on with it because I think my worst nightmare is all you kids meeting in one place and this is currently going in that direction

**MemeShuri:** why are we here?

**ScarlettBitch:** steve thor and peitro don’t know what memes or vines are

**ScarlettBitch:** actually none of them do

**HarleyK:** uneducated swines

**SmallAnt:** I kinda do

**Alexa:** I am the internet so I know all though I do not understand most of them

**ColdSoldier:** i’ve tried teaching them. It will be a hard mission

**Coop77:** as hard as this may be. It needs to be done

**peterBspider:** we will teach them all that needs to be known

**MemeShuri:** we will dive deep into the unknown depths of the gen z humor

**caSSie:** we will show them the power of 🧚♀️ fairy comments 🧚♀️

**Sunshinelila:** we will learn the ways of street smarts and secondary locations

**peterBspider:** we will find our true lord and saviour

**Coop77:** john mulaney

**ScarlettBitch:** john mulaney

**HarleyK:** john mulaney

**caSSie:** john mulaney

**Sunshinelila:** john mulaney

**peterBspider:** john mulaney

**MemeShuri:** john mulaney

**GOD:** what the actual fuck

**caSSie:** right. This could take a while…


	18. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi again. i got bored of this fic but has a random spark of imagination at 2am and produced this. it’s really short but have it anyway. i will probably leave this again for another four months but enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone’s names/ages/if they snapped -
> 
> Peter – peterBspider – 16 snapped
> 
> Shuri – MemeShuri – 16 snapped
> 
> Cassie – caSSie – 15
> 
> Lila – Sunshinelila – 14 snapped
> 
> Cooper – Coop77 – 15 snapped
> 
> Harley – HarleyK - 17
> 
> Wanda – ScarlettBitch – 18 snapped
> 
> Bucky – Mr. Jesus – 107/24 snapped

69 :)

**Sunshinelila:** ughhh i’m so bored

**HarleyK:** why?

**Coop77:** we are both grounded

**Sunshinelila:** I haven’t left the house in three days!

**caSSie — > HarleyK**

**caSSie:** do u wanna fuck with the others?

**HarleyK:** of course?

**caSSie:** u remember 2020 right?

**HarleyK:** kinda hard to forget

**caSSie:** just start listing things that happened but throw in some even weirder ones cause I wanna see how much they will fall for

**HarleyK:** I like how you think

69 :)

**caSSie:** if you think three days is bad, we had to spend almost a year in a national lockdown

**peterBspider:** wtf? Why

**HarleyK:** corona virus?

**caSSie:** yeah there was a global pandemic

**ScarlettBitch:** jesus christ

**Mr. Jesus:** you called?

**Memeshuri:** man that must have sucked

**HarleyK:** talking about sucking, there were some weird ass rocks that transported people around the world

**Coop77:** im sorry what?

**caSSie:** yeah like eight people went missing

**peterBspider:** rocks though…

**HarleyK:** there were these monolith thingys that ate people and then a few days later they would turn up halfway across the world

**Sunshinelila:** how?

**caSSie:** nobody knows

**HarleyK:** and we still haven’t figured out how all of us randomly knew the words to sea shanty’s

**caSSie:** 🎶soon may the wellerman come🎶

**HarleyK:** 🎶to bring us sugar and tea and rum🎶

**Mr. Jesus:** i’m not even gonna ask

**Memeshuri:** no but I am

**Memeshuri:** what else happened in 2020?

**HarleyK:** trump was almost president again

**Mr. Jesus:** my offer still stands to get rid of him once and for all

**Coop77:** honestly, go ahead

**caSSie:** and there were protests for black lives matter

**Sunshinelila:** that’s suspiciously good considering the rest of the year…

**HarleyK:** yeah the police murdered hundreds of people but gen z got almost all of the killers fined and arrested

**ScarlettBitch:** well done you guys

**caSSie;** thanks lol

**HarleyK:** charli’s sis- I mean dixie was really, really, really, really sad for one whole day

**caSSie:** we also finally stormed area 51 and there were like forty aliens running around for two months

**peterBspider:** petition to get them back, say i

**Sunshinelila:** i

**HarleyK:** i

**MemeShuri:** i

**caSSie:** i

**Coop77:** i

**ScarlettBitch:** i

**Mr. Jesus:** i

**HarleyK:** and the end of the rainbow was found in Ireland

**ScarlettBitch:** fitting

**caSSie:** oh and draco malfoy took over tiktok

**HarleyK:** and Wattpad became relevant again

**caSSie:** still not over chapter 40! CAM DESERVED BETTER!!

**Memeshuri:** should we be concerned?

**Mr. Jesus:** I think we should just let her get it out of her system y’know?

**Sunshinelila:** agreed

**Coop77:** man 2020 was wild

**HarleyK:** yeah the year went: january, february, march, march, march, protests, march, apray, junly, august, fuck school, halloween, march (again), online school, election, monoliths, christmas

**Sunshinelila:** all i’ve learnt from this is i’m kinda glad I missed it and I will never say i’m bored again

**caSSie — > HarleyK**

**caSSie:** i’d say that went pretty well

**HarleyK:** fucked up that we only lied on three things

**caSSie:** yeah but as cooper said ‘2020 was wild’

**Author's Note:**

> I have gone with ages that make sense with the text so they may be off a little bit sorry!


End file.
